


Misplaced Magic

by CafeMochi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: <- probably?, Fighting, M/M, Magic, So yeah, but it also doesn;t, happens, major character death it, royal!AU, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CafeMochi/pseuds/CafeMochi
Summary: Stiles has the ability to see parts of the future, and sometimes they don't come true.  [2/365](( This is the only fic I will write including death. ))





	Misplaced Magic

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YOU READING THIS, WARNING BECAUSE I'M DUMB.  
> Yes, there is a major character death, but it also doesn't happen. If that makes sense?  
> ((( I also didn't actually mean to write this, but it happened? Wow, writing is scary. )))
> 
> Thank you for reading ><"

Stiles sat at the High Table with his father and mother, his father sitting in the center and Stiles to his left. Stiles wore a thick brown and green tunic with a thin layer of cotton underneath to keep the rough material off his skin. Over it was a thick bear fur jacket to keep out the chill from the stone floors and walls of the Royal Dining Hall.

The winter feast began a few hours ago to celebrate surviving the first half of the winter storms and about the Stilinski’s new alliance with the McCalls to their east. They held ports and access to foreign markets that Stiles’ father had been working for years to get his hands on to help prosper his growing kingdom.

Scott sat to Stiles’ left while his parents sat next to him. His mother was a famous healer throughout the lands and his father was a glorified military leader, having won all the battles they’d fought. All but one, the one against the Hales years ago that left his father a with a scar running down the side of his face. 

Most of the Hales had been killed in the battle, but a few survived and seeked refuge with the Stilinski's. Stiles’ father agreed to let them and their people in after their fields had been pillaged but on a few conditions, one of them making Derek Stiles’ personal guard.

Stiles enjoyed the company of Derek. He found different ways to annoy the stone faced man, but he also found out what made Derek happy and smile like a small child. Derek was one of the best soldiers their small kingdom had and Stiles learned some of the basics of swordplay from him. But his main focus was in the arcane arts. Stiles had his own room in the northern tower on the top floor that only he and Derek had access to. There held all his spell books and other tools he needed to cast and prepare spells, such as alchemic flasks and ingredients from around the world.

Stiles cast his gaze across the room and saw Derek watching him carefully from a shadowy corner furthest from the High Table. He had a broadsword strapped to his back and wore black and silver chainmail with hints of red, the Hales’ colors. Stiles nodded his head to him as a way of saying everything was going to be okay and turned back to the conversation he was having with Scott.

“I heard you had the ability to see the future? Is it true?” Scott took a bite of the steak sitting in front of him.

“Not really, I mean, yes. But they come as visions. And sometimes they don’t happen for years to come. They might not even be real.” Stiles’ leg started to bounce, he didn’t enjoy talking about this subject. Some people already thought he was possessed by some demon for being able to call forth lightning and healing minor wounds with only a few words. If word got out that he was able to see events of the future, well, something bad might happen.

“Sweet. There aren’t many magical people in our kingdom. Dad is afraid of the art, he calls it demonic and that we should punish anyone for defying our one god by playing with creation. Or something like that.” Scott put his fork and knife down and reached for the wine glass in front of him. “But you seem pretty cool, so I don’t think we have anything to fear.” Scott glanced over at him and gave Stiles a once over before downing half the wine glass.

It felt like Scott was sizing him up.

“Yeah, I guess. I mean, I mostly just study healing and protection wards and charms. Anything more than that is too much for me to handle. It takes a bunch of energy out of me to cast certain spells, especially if the incantation is long and I don’t have any catalyst prepared to help accelerate the casting.”

Scott nodded his head and Stiles leaned forward on his elbows to look back at Derek. He felt like Scott was trying to pry information out of him. Stiles was always bad with making conversations and avoided them when possible, but Scott liked to talk so Stiles tried to keep up with it.

“I prefer the sword though, having that weight in my hand feels great. I don’t know how to say it, like, it gives you a sense of power and control. By the way, are the Hales here tonight?” Scott turned his face away and started to look over dining hall.

Five long tables were set up to have enough space for the McCalls troops and entourage and for the Stilinski’s guest and troops. Braziers were set up at intervals down the length between tables to provide warmth and help provide light. Most of the Hales weren’t here. When Stiles’ father had told them who was coming to visit, they’d offered to patrol the castle for spies and other threats that might happen while the feast is going on. Only Derek was in the hall, and he was now leaning against the wall, his eyes narrowing as he made eye contact with Scott.

Stiles thought he saw a shadow of a grin on Scott’s face but ignored it and reached for his wine as both their fathers stood up.

“Lord Stilinski,” Scott’s father called over to him, making the room fall silent. “Thank you for having us over today. It means a lot not only to me, but to my subjects as well. May this alliance between our realms be a great and long one.” He stretched out his hand.

“You know,” Scott started. Stiles father reached out his hand to grasp Scott’s fathers. “I didn’t want this to happen.”

“Wha-” There was a scream beside him, a moment later his father was on the ground, a sword through his chest.

“People who side with the Wolves are, and will always be enemies of the McCalls. We just needed an opening to finish them all off. And you guys gave it to us. And for that, we might just spare you.” Scott turned to face Stiles, his eyes filled with humor and wrath.

He thought this was funny.

“I-” Stiles started.

“Down!” Came Derek’s voice from nearby. Stiles quickly ducked an arrow wizzed past his head. A moment later, the sound of metal meeting metal filled the hall. The grunts of soldiers and yells for help filled Stiles’ ears as his mind raced, trying to figure out what to do.

There was a loud bang above him and he saw Derek and Scott cross swords. Scott’s was smaller and looked more like a common soldiers. One of his men must have given it to him.

Derek pushed with his and Scott staggered backwards. Derek reached down and picked Stiles up by his jacket and tossed him away.

“Get out of here!” He called, quickly turning back to block Scotts attack.

Stiles didn’t respond or move, instead he looked around the room and saw his men of both kingdoms fall to the floor, lifeless. He quickly looked back to Derek and saw him take Scott on. Even for the difference in size and strength, they were equally matched.

Stiles’ eyes finally landed on the corpse of his father, and next to him, his mother. They’d both been stabbed in the chest by Scott’s father, who was now making his way toward Stiles.

“You don’t deserve to be alive, you demon spawn.” The man spat at him and raised his sword. All Stiles could do was watch, everything around him was falling apart and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. He didn’t know what to do.

A buzzing started in his ear as he watched the sword come down. He was going to die. The edges of his vision slowly turned black and he felt something call to him in the back of his head, then the world went black.

A moment later something warm and wet splashed against his face. Stiles reached up his hand and touched it, a moment later his vision returned and he saw his fingers covered in blood.

“Stiles,” A raspy voice said from above him. Blood started to pool in front of where Stiles kneeled on the ground. He looked up and felt his heart stop.

Derek stood above him, a sword going through his arm.

“Stiles, I’m sorry. I couldn’t protect you. I failed, I-”

“Be quiet you filth,” Scott’s father twisted the sword in his arm and Derek yelled in pain.

“I- I’m sorry. I lo-” Derek couldn’t finish his sentence, Scotts sword came up and cut through Derek’s armor in a single thrust, piercing his heart. Stiles saw the blood drip off the blade and onto his face. Derek’s body went still and fell to the ground as both men withdrew their swords.

The buzzing in Stiles ears increased now, drowning out all noise going on around him. He scrambled forward and pulled Derek’s corpse into his arms and looked into his lifeless eyes. He saw the shadows of the two men move around him and watched as a sword came level with his face.

He looked up into the eyes of the man who killed the three people he’d loved and watched his mouth move, making no noise.

“Go away,” Stiles muttered.

The man cocked his head and lifted the sword to swing, probably saying some snide remark that didn’t reach Stiles’ ears.

“Go away,” He said again louder.

An energy started to surge in him and he felt his body heat up and cool down rapidly. His hands tightened around Derek’s corpse and he swallowed back his tears.

The sword started to come down.

“Go away!” This time he yelled. Stiles felt the massive surge of energy stab him as it left. He screamed in pain as a small bubble of electricity encircled him and spread outward rapidly. It consumed and destroyed everything it touched, leaving ashes of the wooden table they’d just eaten on and bones from where his family's killers once stood.

* * *

 

“Sitles!”

“Stiles!”

Stiles jolted awake and sat up in bed, a cold sweet covered him and he gasped for air. Derek sat up beside him. He was shirtless and placed a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Is everything okay? Did something happened?”

Stiles felt tears run down his face as he plowed himself into Derek, hugging him tightly and crying into his chest.

“You’re alive, you’re here. I- I’m so sorry.” Stiles felt his body shake as he let out a sob and tried to squeeze Derek tighter. “You’re safe. You’re here. I-”

“Stiles, Stiles, stop. Look at me,” Derek pried Stiles off him and held the crying boys face in his hands. “I’m okay. You’re okay. Calm down and tell me what happened. Did you have a vision?”

Stiles made a groaning noise as hot tears still streamed down his face. “I don’t know, I just, I love you, Derek. Please don’t go anywhere.” Stiles felt himself crumbling and didn’t know how to stop. He just wanted Derek and his parents to be safe.

“I love you, too, Stiles. Come here,” Derek pulled him into a soft embrace and kissed the side of his face. “It’ll be okay. I won’t leave you. I’ll always be here, don’t worry about that.” He kissed the side of Stiles face again and slowly lowered them back into bed before pulling him closer.

“Try and sleep some more okay, I will be right here when you wake up.” Derek rubbed his back and Stiles sobbed into his chest once more. “Today’s a big day, the McCalls are coming over to sign the treaty and have a feast with us. So get your rest, I won’t leave your side all day. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't bad...
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed ><"


End file.
